In the Classroom
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: She knew better than to let Snow corner her in an empty classroom! Prompt for September 10th


Title: In the Classroom

Characters: Lightning/Snow

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: She knew better than to let Snow corner her in an empty classroom!

A/N: Prompt for September 10th – Lightning/Snow –School – AU – 'Red plaid skirts, empty classroom, bad combination when he is involved.'

Timeline: AU (School years)

Word Count: 723

Betaed: Nope

In The Classroom

This wasn't meant to happen. She had been hurrying to her next class when a hand shot out from a doorway and banded itself around her upper. Before she knew it, she was being tugged into the classroom and the door was shut in her face.

Furrowing her brows, she turned around only to roll her eyes when she spotted her boyfriend and the school's bad boy, who likes to pass himself off as a hero, Snow Villiers.

"Snow," she cocked her hips, placing her free hand on her hips while the other shifted, tightening its hold on her books. "I don't have time for this," she told him.

"Come on Light, it's only Biology," he teased her as he walked toward her, causing to walk backward before her back hit the wall, trapping her. He placed his hands on the wall either side of her face. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"For you information, I actually like Biology," she reminded him. Snow chuckled.

"So do I, but with your body." He leaned in, his lips brushing against hers and she stifled a groan. She really should have known Snow would pull this stunt. He always liked to push the boundaries and half the time, she wanted to smack him…the other half, she wanted to have her wicked way with him.

"That's not funny," she supressed a moan as Snow fitted his body against hers, his lips pressing against that sweet spot on her neck. Suddenly boneless, the books dropped from her hand as it came up to clutch his shirt.

"I thought it was." He lowered his lips down further, taking advantage of her open collar. She never liked buttoning the shirt up all the way. He never complained as he liked the hint of cleavage it would give her.

"Snow," she moaned, her hand sliding into his hair as he moved toward her collarbone, placing sloppy kisses before his nose nuzzled at the curves of her breasts peeking out before he brought his head up and kissed her. "We really shouldn't be doing this."

"I can't help it, whenever I see you wearing that skirt, I just want to touch you," Snow breathed into her ear.

"Snow, I wear this skirt every day," she reminded him. "School regulations remember. You guys can get off because you wear trousers. We girls have to subject ourselves to wearing a skirt."

"And you wear it pretty good." His hands slid up her thighs. Her hands went down to his, stopping him from putting them under her skirt.

"We're at school!" she hissed at him. "I'm not having sex in a classroom!" Snow arched an eyebrow and she shook her head. "Do you not remember the time we were caught in the janitor's room?" Snow blushed faintly as he remembered.

He had cornered her in the janitor's closet because it had been casual clothes day and he really liked the outfit she was wearing. Unfortunately, they had gotten a bit noisy and the principal had caught them, hauling them to the office and calling their parents in while giving them detentions.

Of course, their friends had found it hilarious and Lightning had been furious with him for days that it took a lot of grovelling to get her to forgive him. But her father still gave him the evil eye whenever they crossed paths.

"We can just make out," he told her. Lightning gave him a smile of amusement as she pushed him away, bending down to pick up her books. When she straightened up, she almost laughed at the sulking look on his face.

"Snow, I have no desire to get caught doing anything with you," she informed him before she moved in, her hand curling around his tie. "Besides, my parents are going out of town tonight, Serah is going out with Noel, Hope is going out with Vanille…we'll have the place to ourselves," she tempted.

A pleased grin appeared on Snow's face at the thought before he gave Lightning a quick kiss before hurrying her out of the classroom.

"See you tonight," he promised her before he disappeared down the hallway. Lightning just shook her head, a smile on her face. Her boyfriend was easy to tease and he may have a one track mind, he still could make her smile.

The End


End file.
